Cannabinoids generally refer to chemical compounds that act on cannabinoid receptors on cells. Cannabinoids include cannabinoids derived from cannabis, such as tetrahydrocannabinol, cannabidiol, cannabinol, cannabigerol, tetrahydrocannabivarin, cannabidivarin, and cannabichromene. Cannabinoids also include cannabinoids derived from other plants. Cannabinoids further include synthetic cannabinoids.
Cannabinoids are often used for medical or recreational purposes. Cannabinoids can be administered by various methods, such as oral ingestion, smoking, vaporizing, etc.